Lu, D., et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications 318 (2004) 507-513; J. Biol. Chem., 279 (2004) 2856-2865; and J. Biol. Chem. 280 (2005) 19665-19672 relates to bispecific antibodies against human EGFR and human IGF-1R
WO 2010/034441 relates to bispecific antibodies against human EGFR and human IGF-1R based on the sequences of on <IGF-1R> HUMAB Clone and humanized <EGFR>ICR62 (SEQ ID NOs: 1-16 (as listed below)).